


от 175 метров и дальше

by Groove



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:09:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groove/pseuds/Groove
Summary: Думаете, Билл забыл, что Артур сдал его легиону?Другая трактовка событий, или как на самом деле был посвящен в рыцари Артур Пендрагон.





	от 175 метров и дальше

В новом сане  
Ему, как в неразношенной одежде,  
Неловко. Он смутился.

 

Сто семьдесят пять метров, значит? Артур усмехается, считая шаги. Листва шуршит у него под ногами, ветви деревьев цепляются за одежду. Меч на бедре тяготит его.

Сто семьдесят пять метров? Ну, хорошо. Артур уходит на двести, подальше от мира, где его считают королем. Отцовский меч становится всё тяжелее. 

Сто семьдесят пять метров, серьезно? Интересно, а когда стрелы начнут его искать? Артур ждёт их свиста. Он насмешливо ждёт чужие промахи, ведь истинного короля нельзя ранить.

Сто семьдесят пять метров, да? Почему-то Артур знает, что за ним пошлют Скользкого Билла. Настала его очередь возвращать Артура. И пока он не торопится. Артур без понятия, каким образом Маг, Билл и Бедивер тянут жребий, но он уверен, что прохвост Билл уже натянул тетиву.

Сто семьдесят пять метров? Да хоть двести! Артур смеется над своими мыслями. Стрелы не летят к нему. Скользкий Билл сам находит его. Всё это время они шли друг другу навстречу, и Артур уверен: здесь не обошлось без колдовства.

— Обстановка, конечно, не та, — говорит Билл, — но отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных мер. Дай мне свой меч.

Артур непонимающе смотрит на него. Где же речь о доблести? О чести? Где разговор, призывающий Артура продолжить борьбу за трон? 

Уилл видит его замешательство и поясняет так, что Артуру непонятно, и что Артура невероятно бесит:

— Маг и Бедивер считают, ты не готов. Я же полагаю, ты давно созрел. Просто немного туповат.

— Вижу, в разговорах ты тоже скользкий типок, Билл Уилсон.

— Дай мне свой меч, Артур.

— Не понял?

— Дай мне свой меч.

Артур недоверчиво повинуется, и Билл продолжает ему приказывать:

— Теперь встань на колени. Не бойся.

Артур хочет сломать ему руку, но вместо этого послушно опускается перед ним.

— Ты меня в скользкие жулики посвящаешь, что ли?

Билл награждает его смачной пощечиной со словами:

— Будь храбр!

Артур злостно хватается за горящую от удара щеку. Билл завершает обряд посвящения стуком меча по плечу своего «дамуазо». 

— Мой король, — Уилсон с почтением кланяется и вручает ему меч.

Артур хмуро прячет Экскалибур в ножны.

— Думаешь, я не знаю, что пощечину давно убрали из церемонии посвящения в рыцари, Билл?

Скользкий Билл Уилсон хитро улыбается.

— Отныне для вас — сэр Уильям.

**Author's Note:**

> Эпиграф взят из пьесы Шекспира "Макбет"  
> Дамуазо - ученик рыцаря, человек, которого посвящают в рыцари.  
> Да, пощечина правда была частью церемонии. Был еще вариант с ударом по затылку.


End file.
